You Wouldn't Understand
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: A request from Hey52. Butthead fears that Beavis may be cutting himself. Will he be able to help him? Warning: Self-harm, molestation (implied) and depression. Oneshot.


"Uh! Not her again!" Butthead grimaced when a Demi Lovato interview had played on M.T.V.

"Go back to the Disney Channel and stay there, dammit! Heh-heh!" Beavis joked with his infamous-chuckle as he shook his fists in front of himself.

"I remember it got so bad at one point, that I used to cut but now I've covered the scars up with these bird tattoos." Demi explained to the interviewer as a image showing the before and after of her scars and tattoos was displayed on the T.V.

Butthead's eyes widened quite a bit when he realized that he had seen Demi's scars somewhere else before. He glanced over at his blond-companion, who was too fixated on the T.V. to notice his friend's gaze as Butthead secretly examined his arms. Butthead's heart sank when he realized that both of Beavis' wrists were completely covered in scars that matched Demi Lovato's. Had Beavis been cutting himself? No, that was impossible. The blond seemed so happy.

"Hey,! Uh-huh-huh...Where'd ya like...get all those scars? Uh-huh-huh.." Butthead decided to question his friend just to be sure.

"Huh? Heh-heh! Oh, these? Heh-heh! I got these from Anderson's rosebush yesterday...

Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis lied with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh...okay? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead decided to drop the subject for now but was still suspicious. He could tell when Beavis was lying to him since they were best-friends after all. After a few, more hours of watching M.T.V. Butthead had fallen asleep on the couch, slumped against the back of it in an uncomfortable position.

Beavis, however remained sitting upright, his infamous grin long having been replaced with a vacant and almost saddened stare. The memories of the horrible day that he had, had at school that day had begun to flash through his mind. McVicker had been giving him more trouble than usual to the point where he made the poor blond feel the need to hide to avoid him then he overheard a group of kids that attended the same class he did saying horrible things about him when they thought he was not around to hear them, even Cassandra had joined in on this gossip, telling everyone about how she never liked him because she thought he degraded women with his flirting. It did not help spare the blond's feelings when Gena had spoken up to tell everyone how ugly she thought he was.

The blond attempted to run to the bathroom so he could discreetly cry in one of the bathroom-stalls when he had accidentally bumped into McVicker and made him spill his coffee all over himself.

"Uhhhhh! You little bastard! I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life! I wish you were dead!" Tears began to fill Beavis' eyes as McVicker's painful words continued to ring clearly through his mind since the incident had taken place. It did not help that Butthead had spent the rest of the day berating him with his usual band of insults.

"Dammit..." Beavis swore beneath his breath, wiping a tear from his eye as he choked back a sob. He hated it when he would cry, it just made him feel so weak and vulnerable. Vigorously wiping at his eyes, the blond stood up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"N-No-o...D-Dammit..." He sniffled as more tears fell. He should be stronger than this, he should be able to take it, he needed to be punished for not being able to endure a few insults without crying. Beavis quietly pulled open one of the drawers in Butthead's kitchen and retrieved a knife from it. More tears cascaded down his cheeks as he stared intently at his tearful-reflection in the sharp blade.

The sight made him sick as he held out his wrist and touched the blade to his skin. He paused, deciding to reopen one of his already-existing scars since Butthead had already begun to grow suspicious. More tears flowed as the blond let out a small whimper at the stinging-pain of reopening one of his wounds. Cutting one of his old wounds hurt even worse than creating a new one but he needed to be punished again for crying over something he normally did. With much more tolerance than last time, Beavis sliced open another one of his old scars before rinsing off the knife and putting it away.

The blond stepped outside, through the backdoor to minimize the chances of behind caught by Butthead. He whimpered softly as he just stood there, in the cold, night air and watched the blood pour from his reopened scars. He hated doing this to himself but he would have to learn to be tougher and stop crying someday. He was not five years old anymore after all.

"these groups of people were referred to as nomads." Vantreeson explained to his class the next day.

"Gonads? Huh-huh..." Butthead joked, earning an amused snicker from his blond-companion.

"Beavis and Butthead, I..." Vantreeson was prepared to lecture Beavis and Butthead for talking in class once again but he gasped mid-sentence when he noticed the state of Beavis' arms.

"Beavis, what happened to your arms?" Vantreeson questioned with obvious concern in his voice, despite how calm he tried to keep his demeanor. Beavis self-consciously folded his arms in an attempt to hide his scars as his face began to turn red with embarrassment. He shrunk down a bit when the whole class had turned their attention to him, a few students even whispering to each other about the obvious scars on his arms.

"He like...got cut up by Anderson's rosebush, uh-huh-huh...bush..." Butthead unknowingly covered for his best-friend before laughing at one of the funny words in his explanation.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, Beavis..." Vantreeson straitened his glasses before taking Beavis' hand in his. Beavis hung his head in shame as Vantreeson lead him out of the classroom.

"I can't believe Beavis is actually a cutter..."

"What a freak!"

"Guess we found Daria's replacement..." Butthead's eyes widened slightly once he heard what the other students were whispering to each other.

"Uh, didn't you like...hear what I said? Uh-huh-huh...Beavis cut his arms on Anderson's rosebush, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead corrected them, though he was mostly trying to convince himself.

"I hate to break it to you, Butthead but no rosebush could cause such neat cuts like that...Those wounds were self-inflicted..." Dean explained. Butthead felt his heart sink as he silently began to question why Beavis, his best-friend who was practically his brother would keep something like that from him. A feeling of dread washed over him as he began to wonder if it was his fault that his friend was cutting himself.

"I gotta go!" Butthead gasped as he quickly ran out of the classroom. After a long, awkward talk with Vantreeson, Beavis managed to sneak out of his office while he was on the phone with one of his girlfriends and run to the bathroom where he locked himself in one of the stalls to quietly cry in private. He thought yesterday had been the worst day of his life but today had been even worse as now everyone, including his best-friend knew that he was a cutter.

"Beavis? Huh-huh..." Beavis tensed up when he heard the sound of his best-friend's voice after the door to the boys' bathroom had been opened. He quickly attempted to pull his legs up, onto the toilet with him to hide from the brunette but Butthead managed to spot them before he could completely hide them.

"Beavis, I know you're in there, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead sighed as he leaned against the bathroom's counter.

"Why didn't you like...tell me about this, dude?" Butthead questioned with a somber look plastered over his countenance.

"Because you wouldn't understand..." Beavis sighed, his voice breaking as tears dripped down his nose and onto the floor.

"I can try..." Butthead offered. Neither of the boys even bothered to chuckle for once. Butthead listened intently as Beavis finally began to pour his heart out to him: about how the other kids at school, along with the staff treated him, about how he felt about what happened with Mistress Cora, about how his fear of blood began and worst of all, about how Butthead himself treated him. Butthead felt guilt beginning to rise within him as he began to realize just how much he had frightened Beavis into shutting down around him. So this was why he never told him about Rick.

Butthead felt even worse when he realized that he was mainly responsible for his blond-companion's self-harm. If he had not been so cruel to him, then Beavis would have opened up to him more and maybe, just maybe he would not have cut himself to relieve the overwhelming pain.

"Beavis, I'm sorry...I was only trying to toughen you up but I ended up like...crushing you and stuff...You're like a little brother to me and I just wanted you to be able to protect yourself when I'm not around..." Butthead admitted, on the verge of tears himself. Much to his relief, Beavis finally exited the stall he had locked himself in, his face still stained with tears.

"Y-You really think of me as a brother?" The blond sniffled hopefully.

"Yeah, huh-huh..." Butthead replied which instantly provoked Beavis to tackle-hug him.

"Don't like...keep stuff from me anymore, okay dude? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead pleaded as he returned the hug.

"Um...okay! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis happily agreed with a sweet smile.

"Yeah! Yeah! Eminem rules!" Beavis cheered a couple of months later as he watched M.T.V. with Butthead. It had taken some time but Beavis had finally reverted back to his old, perky self and much to Butthead's relief, he had not cut himself again since they had talked. Dark-blue, flame tattoos now covered both of the blond's wrists to hide his scars as a favor requested to Butthead's Mom's current boyfriend, who owned a tattoo parlor.

"He sure does, Beavis; he sure does, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead agreed, just happy that everything was back to normal.


End file.
